Designers working on devices such as remote control devices, mobile telephone handsets, mobile entertainment devices and other portable devices, continue to face challenges as these devices increase in complexity and functionality and decrease in size. Buttons on these devices typically include textual labels to help users identify the functions that are associated with specific buttons. However, with the increased functional capabilities and decreased sizes of the devices, it has become increasingly difficult to adequately label the buttons. Consequently, it has also become increasingly difficult for users to understand the functions that may be triggered by the selection of specific buttons.
In a more specific example, the set-top box (“STB”) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. An STB is usually configured to provide users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices offered by a provider. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via an STB.
With the large number of media content choices offered by providers and the various features and functionality provided to users for controlling and viewing the media content, it has become difficult to provide a user input device, such as a remote control device for an STB, that is reasonable in size and complexity, and yet provides adequate information to the users about the various functions associated with the buttons on the device. This can result in a poor user experience. Even more problematically, it can lead to users experiencing unintended results by mistakenly selecting the wrong buttons.